


The Box.

by kitty2k3



Series: Dreams won't come true [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, Multi, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: AU. ''So we just gotta hope that it doesn’t blow up, set on fire, electrocute us...''Jack looked at me, ''seriously?''''What?''





	

A day where it's not raining outside... I didn’t know they existed. It had apparently warmed up in the last few weeks, whilst I haven't been here. Knowing my luck it will probably become freezing again after being here for a few more days. 

Jack and Mark were also apparently at the park, so we were going to meet them there. They had apparently been there for awhile and were going to start walking back home before Anti had called Jack to tell him where we were going, so now we were going there just so Anti could go to Dark's afterwards. Don’t know why they couldn’t have just came home, but Anti probably didn’t know either so I didn’t ask him. Knowing Jack he was probably gonna take me somewhere afterwards, as he didn’t like me staying in the house all the time. 

After a ten minute walk to the park, we had met up with Jack and Mark sat on a wall in the centre of the park. Anti hadn't stayed around for long after dropping me off, he was there for like three minutes and then left. Not as if it really bothered us, he was really annoying half the time anyway. 

Sure enough Jack was taking me somewhere, with Mark but it was mainly because of me that we were going. I didn’t know where we were going, but it was somewhere out of town and it seemed to be taking a while to get there. Wherever we were going it seemed to require being in a car for a long time with nothing to do. Having nothing to do seemed to make the whole thing worse as it just seemed to make the whole trip boring. Mark and Jack were talking to each other, but they didn’t seem bothered about me being here to. 

It had begun raining at some point. I don’t know when, I wasn’t paying attention enough to know what was going on around me. I was just staring out of the window not paying attention to anything in particular.   
~  
''Hey... Hey. Earth to kitty, you awake now.'' Jack said. Followed by a really annoying clicking noise in my ear.   
''Y... Yeah.'' I muttered.   
We were still in the car, it was dark outside though so I couldn’t really see what was out there.   
Jack smiled, ''That’s good.''   
''Where are we?'' I asked. ''Where's Mark.''   
''Mark's waiting for us. Come on.''   
We got out of the car. It was a lot colder outside than it was before, but that was at least five hours ago.''   
''Jack, where on earth are we?'' I ask again.   
Jack doesn’t answer me, so I just follow him to where I guess Mark is. I can't see more than two feet in front of me, so keeping up with Jack is almost impossible. I'm kinda glad when Jack grabs hold of my wrist, so I could actually keep up with him. 

After I woke up properly I found out we were in the middle of a field, there was practically nothing there apart from a light in the middle of the field. It was probably where Jack was leading me to, but it didn’t seem like anything important so why on earth were we here. 

The light was one that Mark had set up, so he could see what he was doing. Bri was here to, at some point as he had left a note telling Mark what to do. He was flipping a bunch of switches on some piece of technology that at least to me looked confusing as fuck. It was a small box with a bunch of switches and wires hanging out all over the place, next to each switch that was on was a light that was on. 

''What is it?'' I ask.   
Mark looks up at me, ''I don't know. Bri told me where it was and that there was instructions for it, but he never said what it did.''   
''Are you sure it's a good idea to trust it?''   
''I'm pretty sure there's no way it gonna blow up.'' Jack said as he sat down next to Mark.   
Mark rubbed the back of his head, ''well you say that, but Bri's not that good at doing stuff like this and half of these wires don’t seem to go to anything.''   
''Yeah, Bri has ended up blowing up a lot of stuff in the past, it's just you haven't seen any of it cos after you came along Bri was never really around.''   
''So is there any clue about what it does?'' Jack asked.   
''Not really.'' Mark said looking up at me. ''The instructions say that it's got something to do with us touching the metal plate on top of it and pushing a button.''   
''So we just gotta hope that it doesn’t blow up, set on fire, electrocute us...''   
Jack looked at me, ''seriously?''   
''What?''   
He didn’t answer me just looked back down at the device, trying not to look panicked but failing. Then again he wasn’t one for really trusting Bri, mainly because he knows almost nothing about him. All he really knew about him was that he was meant to be the one looking after me, any other main details had been skipped on the few times they were with each other. 

''Okay pretty sure that’s it.'' Mark said.   
''Really I would of thought there'd be more to it.''   
''Not according to the instructions.'' Mark said looking back through the instructions.   
''So we just touch the top of it and you push a button.''   
''Yeah.'' Mark answered. He looked at Jack. ''Are you okay?''   
''Huh, yeah why?'' Jack muttered. There was panic in his voice that he seemed to be trying to hide.   
''You're actually terrified of this thing, aren’t you?'' Mark asked.   
Jack didn’t answer he just sat there in silence.   
Mark grabbed hold of Jacks hand and put it on the top of the device, he then put his hand on the device and nodded at me to do the same.   
Mark pressed a button on the side of the device. Nothing happened for about ten seconds, but then there was a huge flash of light that seemed to come from the device.


End file.
